Chance of love
by DragonRider8829
Summary: Meh.. I'm bad at summaries...


**_Yes I re-posted this because this had a bunch of errors And I still don't own vocaloid._**

_Rin's pov._

_It was very cloudy and cold outside I probably knew how it was going to end. Hey my name is Rin Kagamine, but just call me Rin.I have a dream that but, it would take a shooting star to come true. I want to love my brother Len Kagamine without being judged by like everyone in this world The only one who understands me is my bestest friend Miku Hatsune she likes her brother too. Besides falling in love with my brother is impossible, because he has a girlfriend Neru Akita. That girl she's.. she's a bitch, because she's cheating on him with Mikuo his best friend! By the end of the week if this gets worse then I'll end it all._

_Len's pov._

_It started raining I was sitting on the park bench sitting next to Neru , thinking about my sister, when Neru punched me sending me away from my own awesome land. "Ow! what was that for?!" I yelled at her. Then she started screaming random crap about how I never listen and how I have to be when I'm with her "HEY len get me a piece of cake." Neru said, more like demanded. To tell the truth I hate Neru I think she's a bitch, I really like Rin my twin. I turned around to see Mikuo making out with his sister Oh Shit'z there getting closer AND! They kissed. ' if only that were me and Rin were like that.' I thought, so I turned around to Neru and told her my true feelings " Hey Bitch!" I yelled to Neru causing her to turn around looking for someone. "Ya I mean you Neru it's not working out and it never will because I saw you kissing mikuo, my fucking best friend! and look over there." I pointed at miku and mikuo, who were still kissing, AKA making-out._

_ Neru on the other hand came up to me and kicked me in balls. Damn she kicks hard! before she left she told me "You're a fucking Bastard ! I'm sending my brother after you!" Fuck things couldn't get any more horrible! "Awww fuck that hurt!" I crouched on the floor in pain._

_Rin's pov.__ Again._

_I got a call from Miku saying " OMFG! I'm dating my brother how r u doing with Lenny? Sexy or horrible?" I replied back " horrible I wish it was sexy." and she went on saying " well I'll make it as smexy as ever because I got great news 1 lenny broke up with bitchy horrid Neru 2 I think he likes you back!" I was so shocked I didn't know how to reply she went on saying " Rinny r u ok did u explode cause I almost did when mikuo asked me out RiNnY rEpLy DoN't ExPlOdE !" after that I heard a knock on the door then it was a pounding on the door. When I opened it I saw a very worried miku. " Oh hey miku, whats wrong?" she just hugged me and said " Omg I thought you dead please don't do that Evarrrrrrr again!" then over her shoulder I saw a very badly beat up len. I pushed miku on the floor causing her to scream and possibly cry, which she did. I ran to len with concern wondering how the Hell did this happen, and asked what happened._

_Len's pov._

_"Nero and Neru" was all I replied._**(A/N:Nero is neru's mirror image if ya didn't know.)**

_ ~.__** FLASHBACK .~**_

_I was still sitting on the park bench, thinking bout how my sister would look like if she dressed like miku, that short skirt and omg when the wind blows that view will be f-i-n-e looking then nero came out of nowhere and hit me with a bat. Neru was behind him with a White bat, well used to be white it had some blood on it. First they both punched me then kicked me and finally the bats "FUCK IT FUCK ALL THIS SHIT!"I yelled I took the bat from neru and started beat her with it, not bothering to think about her brother. When every turned black. when I woke up I was hung on a tree. The only thing keeping me from falling was... my underwear. I checked my watch only to see it was beaten up just-Like-Me. After all of that I left home._

_** ~. END OF FLASHBACK .~**_

_I saw Rin crying her eye's out when I came inside of the house, I ran up to her and said "I'm fine." I also saw miku bawling away, crying about her butt hurting when she fell on the kitchen floor, I wouldn't blame her I cried when that happened to me.I told rin in her ear " run away with me we'll be happy and none will ever blame us for falling in love, we'll be alright only miku will know bout it kay?" she replied "Kay but you really like me for real for real?" I said "yes I really do love you I just never told you cause I thought you liked nero." she came backing saying "Nero? Ohhhhhhhhh no he''s a bastard! I love you len" and she kissed me. We both blushed a cherry red." i love u 2 rin "_

_Miku's pov._

_After len came in rin had pushed me to the kitchen floor which was very much hard so I started crying. I stopped when I when I heard them talking this is what I heard something bout running and love and me then I heard those three words .~.~. I love you.~.~. I smiled and left the house without a sound so I wouldn't bother their kissing moment._

_**What did you think I thought it was awesome, for a re-write**_

_**Was it better I know, Probably still mistakes but! I tried and that's what important!... *Someone throws a tomato, Then people join in.* AHHH NO I WAS JUST MAKING A POINT! **_

_**Yup my point-making Sucks :3 hope you enjoyed. Nothing is to harmful *Runs away from fear of getting hit with a tomato.***_


End file.
